dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
San E
Perfil thumb|250px|San E *'Nombre: '산이 / San E *'Nombre real: '정산 / Jeong San *'Apodo: '''Teacher San *'Profesion': Rapero, Productor, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 175cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Agencia': FameUs Entertainment Sobre San E San-E es un rapero, cantante y bailarin anteriormente de una de las empresas más famosas de Corea, JYP Entertainment, actualmente en Brand New Music. Este chico con un gran talento para el rap nació el 23 de enero de 1985 en Corea del Sur. Se ha convertido en uno de los mejores raperos del medio artistico. Tiene un gran sentido humoristico. De inmediato debutando con su primer single logro obtener premios como Best Hip-Hop Award "Korea Popular Music Award". En Mayo de 2013 San E anunció en su blog, que canceló su contrato con JYPE, segun información de la empresa la cancelación del contrato se dio en buenos términos. En Junio del mismo año firmó con Brand New Music. Su contrato con esta compañía duró hasta Diciembre de 2018, luego de verse involucrado en una controversia con el feminismo. Temas para Dramas *''Till The End tema para Defendant (2017) *''Why Am I Like This (feat. Kang Min Hee)'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''Some Of This Dream (feat. So Hyang) tema para Dream High (2011) Películas * Respect (2018) ''Documental * LALA (Live Again, Love Again) (2018) * Goodbye and Hello (2015) cameo Temas para Películas * I Want You to Be Unhappy (junto a Jeon Sang Keun) tema para Live Again, Love Again (2018) * The Better (junto a Ma Eun Jin) tema para Live Again, Love Again (2017) Programas de TV * Target: Billboard - KILL BILL (MBC, 2018-2019) * School Rapper 2 (Mnet, 2018) * The Unit (KBS, 2017) (Mentor y MC en actividades del programa) * PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) * Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) * Unpretty Rap Star (Mnet, 2015) * NO.MERCY (Mnet, 2014) * Mix & Match (Mnet, 2014) * Show Me The Money 3 (Mnet, 2014) *GURUPOP Show (2012) (MC junto a Daniel Chae) Videos Musicales *JYP Nation - This Chrismas * Sound Providers of Korea - Tymee, Jerry.K, Huckleberry P (Of Pinodyne), Jolly V, Sleeq, Samuel, Zara, Naachal, Garion, Fatdoo, New Champ, MC Meta, JJK & Wadi Tours *''Mad Clown & San E Tour ''We Want You 2018 **05 Abril - Atlanta, Estados Unidos – Ibiza **06 Abril - Nueva York, Estados Unidos – Highline Ballroom **07 Abril - Washington, D.C Estados Unidos - Howard Theatre **10 Abril - Pittsburgh, Estados Unidos – August Wilson Center **11 Abril - Tallahassee, Estados Unidos – Club Downunder **12 Abril - Tampa, Estados Unidos – Orpheum **14 Abril - Providence, Estados Unidos– Rhode Island School of Design Auditorium **15 Abril - Cambridge, Estados Unidos – Middle East **19 Abril - Seattle, Washington – Crocodile **20 Abril - Los Ángeles, Canadá – Union **21 Abril - Oakland, Canadá – Complex Oakland **25 Abril - San Antonio, Estados Unidos – Jack Rabbit **26 Abril - Dallas, Estados Unidos – Trees **27 Abril - Champaign, Estados Unidos – City Center **29 Abril - Chicago, Estados Unido - Park West **01 Mayo – Durham, Estados Unidos – Motorco Discografía 'Álbum' Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones *New Champ - 쟁이들 (Feat. Basick, San E, Boi B, Chillin Ovatime, Deepflow, Microdot , TakeOne) (2018) *Marvel J - 띵 (Feat. Kim Hyo Eun, San E) (2018) *HYOYEON 효연_Wannabe (Feat. San E *Ravi - BOMB (ft. San E) *Jung In - Tok Tok (ft. San E) *Yezi (FIESTAR) - Crazy Dog (ft. San E) *Done - Lil Cham *San E & Hyolyn (feat. Joo Heon) - Coach Me (NO.MERCY) *Sunmi - Full moon (Acoustic) ft. San E (live) *Park Ji Yoon - Mr Lee ft. San E *Black Suit - Rphabet ft San E *Act Cool - Woo Hye Rim (Wonder Girls) *Nobody - Wonder Girls *Issue - Leo Kekoa *Victory (Feat. i11evn & Andup & 타래 & 지백 & MOVE & SOOL-J & Deffinite & Huckleberry P & San.E) - Fame-J *못생겨도 괜찮아 (feat San E ) - nuol *우아한년 2012 (feat. San-E & Okasian) -Verbal Jint *혼자라고 느낄 때 (feat. San E) - Rhyme-A *I m Hot, You re Not (feat. San E) - Bizniz *Real Talk (feat. San E, 조현아) -Vasco *Stand Up, Japan - Nuol, Beenzino, Dead`P, Swings, San E, Verbal Jint, L.E.O, Baby Bu, Dawn *It's Time - Ok Taecyeon (2PM), Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls) & San E * Nothing About Us - Rimi (Ft. The Quiett & San E) * Airplane Music - The Quiett (Feat. Basick, Rimi, Beenzino, Fana & San E) * Sound Providers of Korea - Tymee, Jerry.K, Huckleberry P (Of Pinodyne), Jolly V, Sleeq, Samuel, Zara, Naachal, Garion, Fatdoo, New Champ, MC Meta, JJK & Wadi Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Universidad de Georgia (Diseño Gráfico) *'Género:' Rap/Hip Hop *'''Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés y Español. *San E revela que tiene novia y que ella grabó el sonido de gato en “Me You” *Se le ha considerado como uno de los raperos mas famosos del medio artistico. *El 1º de Mayo de 2013, JYPE comunicó que el contrato de San E fue cancelado. Ambas partes aseguraron que la cancelación se dio en buenos términos. Aún sigue siendo cercano con todos los grupos de JYPE, incluso con JYP. Fue invitado incluso al concierto ONE MIC JYP nation. *Es bien imprudente al hablar. Casi siempre dice lo que piensa sin meditarlo. * Es uno de los mentores/productores del programa Show me the money (tercera temporada) forma equipo con el rapero Swings. Ambos están bajo la misma agencia, Brand New Music. * Ha compartido escenario junto a Akon. * SEVENTEEN cantò una de sus canciones (A midsummer night's sweetness) en su programa antes de debut 17project Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram Galería san-e-12.jpg san e .jpg San E .jpg san e su carita de serio .jpg San-E.jpg Untitled-3.jpg 1013-san-e-1.jpg San E8.jpg Videografia Archivo:(San E) - 'LoveSick'|LoveSick Archivo:(San E) (feat. Min of miss A)'|San E (Feat. Min of Miss A - Tasty San Archivo:산이(San E) - '가면 안돼'|가면 안돼 Archivo:San E - Rap Circus Official MV|Rap Circus Archivo:산이(San E) - 어디서 잤어 (Where Did You Sleep ) feat. Verbal Jint & Swings Official MV|Where Did You Sleep Archivo:산이 (San E) - 이별식탁 (Break up dinner) feat. Sanchez of Phantom Official MV|Break Up Dinner (Feat. Sanchez of Phantom) Archivo:San E - Story of someone I know|Story Of Someone I Know Archivo:San E - Sour Grapes (Feat. Mad Clown)|Sour Grapes (Feat. Mad Clown) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KDebut2010